


my best friend's brother is the one for me

by WattStalf



Series: Poll Fics [42]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, DethronedShipping, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Sex, Riding, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, you can project the age onto the trainer but i'm still tagging underage to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-07 09:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Gloria knows it's pretty weird to be so obsessed with her best friend and neighbor's older brother, especially since she's never met him before. She decides to try and break this habit when she finds out that Leon is coming to visit, but this results in her being so pent-up that he's quick to catch on.And when he decides to take responsibility and help her out a little bit, how can she resist?
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Poll Fics [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459168
Comments: 51
Kudos: 635





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is titled after that song from Victorious, and yes, I'll probably change the title if I can think of something better later. I have no idea where I'm going with this except that i'm big horny for Leon and wanted to write this. I don't know if the actual game plot will come in at all, or if this will just be Gloria's journey but with no plot and a lot of porn. Age is ambiguous so you can imagine her being a full on adult if you want, but I'm writing this with her being a bit younger than him in mind, so if that's not your jam and you can't just imaagine whatever you want, don't read.  
The second chapter will probably go up elsewhere tomorrow or something, and will go up here on Wednesday, and this fic will begin updating on a Wednesday schedule, so long as I can keep this momentum up. Check twitter for all the info on updates.
> 
> Until someone else tells me otherwise, I'm going to call this ship DethronedShipping, alright...I really like that name for them

Gloria has never been so pent-up in her entire life, and there is absolutely nothing she can do about.

Well, there’s plenty that she  _ can _ do about it, but she’s made the decision  _ not _ to do that. If she were to cave now, it would defeat the purpose, and no matter how much she wants to, she has to remain strong. She has to get this out of her system, and this is the only way she knows how.

A few years ago, before she met Hop, she didn’t care much about Pokemon battles, nor did she pay much attention to the Pokemon league. It was hard  _ not _ to hear about the champion, so she knew of him at least vaguely, but none of that particularly interested her. And then she and Hop ended up next door, and lo and behold, the champion was his older brother, and this was something Hop talked about nearly constantly.

So, like it or not, Gloria got roped into watching Leon’s matches on TV with Hop from time to time, until she always wanted to watch them with him, and then wanted to rewatch them later, when she was alone. She went from having absolutely no interest in anything to do with the Pokemon league to one very particular, very all-consuming interest in the champion, who also happened to be her best friend and neighbor’s older brother.

But when she’s watching him on TV, it doesn’t feel like she’s looking at Hop’s brother. Sure, the resemblance is definitely there, both in appearance and mannerism, but since she’s never met him in person, never even seen the two of them interact, he just feels like the celebrity everyone else in the region knows him as. And so, it’s impossible to stop the crush from developing until it’s completely out of her control.

Obviously, she knows that she can never tell Hop about this. Not only would it be  _ way _ too weird for her to tell him she liked his brother, regardless of who his brother was, she would never want him to think that she hung out with him because of who his brother was, and the fact that she’s never met Leon makes it even worse. No, she keeps her crush to herself, allowing herself one poster that she hands in her closet, behind her coats so that she’s the only one who gets to see it.

Well, her mother has seen it before too, and teased her a little bit about it, but overall promised not to tell Hop, or  _ his _ mother, which would probably be just as bad as Hop finding out.

All that is fine and all, but the real problem comes later, when she wakes up in the middle of the night, soaked in sweat and tangled up in her sheets, with her hand shoved down her pajama pants. From that point on, her crush on Leon is far from innocent, and actually watching his matches with Hop becomes difficult, as she struggles to hide exactly what his stupid champion pose does to her.

And then comes the news that Leon is coming to visit and is excited to meet her. He’s excited to meet her. Hop has not only  _ told _ his hot older brother about her, but said brother has expressed an interest in meeting her. Gloria knows that he means that in the most innocent of ways, of course, but that doesn’t change the fact that she’s soon going to come face to face with the man who’s haunted her fantasies and pretty much been her only fixation throughout the entirety of her sexual awakening.

He’s her best friend’s older brother, and a real, live person, not just someone to watch on a screen and then stay up all night thinking about while she clumsily fingers herself. She has to get that out of her system before they meet, if she wants to have any hope of being friends with him. If she can just forget her crush on him, forget her fantasies, and even forget his celebrity status, if she can just see him as her friend Hop’s older brother, then everything will be just fine. They can talk like friends, and she can move on from this, and that will be the end of that.

She decides to quit cold turkey before he comes to visit, and no matter how many nights she struggles to fall asleep, she doesn’t cave into her desires even a little bit. Her thighs will clench up against her will and she’ll force herself to relax; her mind will wander to Leon and she’ll force herself to think about something else; she’ll take so many showers that she’s sure her mother will confront her over the water bill, in ice cold water to try and cool off the lust, and through all of this, she will forget all about it.

That’s the plan, at least, but all it really does is leave her so pent-up that she’s constantly on edge, and the sleep deprivation certainly doesn’t help with that. She can just barely keep focus during conversations, so Hop, fortunately, hasn’t noticed anything weird about her yet. But this is so clearly not out of her system, and she’s out of time. Leon is finally coming to visit.

~X~

Gloria barely sleeps the night before, but that’s becoming something of a habit. Hop comes to pick her up after what feels like an eternity of waiting, and her mother gives her a playful wink before she leaves, which Gloria pointedly tries to ignore. She really doesn’t need her mother to treat this like a  _ joke _ . This isn’t just some innocent childhood crush, after all- this is  _ creepy _ , and needs to stop.

She follows Hop to his house, where his own mother tells him that Leon hasn’t shown up yet, so Hop decides to drag her all the way to the station to meet him. All the while, her heart pounds, until they arrive at the station, and there, just barely visible in the midst of the thick crowd, is the champion she’s spent countless nights masturbating to.

Maybe she can’t do this after all.

But it’s too late to back out now, and Hop is already introducing the two of them, and her head is swimming as he smiles at her, as  _ Leon _ smiles at her and introduces himself and says he’s heard a lot about her. Her legs are shaking and her mouth is dry as she speaks to him, and she prays that neither of them can tell that she’s absolutely losing her mind right now.

She hangs back slightly as they walk back home, and the two brothers make conversation, getting caught up after not seeing each other for a little while. Sometimes Hop and his family will go visit Leon, taking family vacations that she has both wished Hop was allowed to bring a guest on and very grateful that that was never an option, but this is the first time since she’s met Hop that Leon has come home. She hates that he is just stupidly hot in person, if not more so.

“You brought us Pokemon, didn’t you?” Hop asks when they get back, unable to contain his excitement anymore. He’s insisted that Leon will have a present not only for him, but for Gloria as well, and now, Leon admits that it’s true, introducing three small Pokemon to them, and telling them that they can each have their pick.

Hop insists that she go first, since he’s had his own Wooloo for some time, and Gloria exams the three of them for a moment, grateful to have some sort of distraction. She understands what a gift like this means, and what Hop must have planned, and she understands that she will be dragged into it as well, following along with him as he chases his dream. The gym challenge is beginning again soon, and this visit and these gifts seem a little too well-timed to mean anything else.

So, if she and Hop are going to travel the region and attempt the challenge, she’s going to have to put some thought into her decision. Finally, she settles on the Sobble, who looks almost grateful when she selects him. There is a strange fluttering in her stomach whenever she remembers that this is a gift from Leon, and though her selection was a decent distraction for the moment, now she has to turn back around and face him again, and, yup, he’s still hot.

~X~

Their families have dinner together, where she hopes to mostly keep to herself and plans to do everything in her power to avoid accidentally staring at Leon while he probably gets caught up with the rest of his family, or whatever. Instead, as soon as she goes off by herself, he comes over to join her, giving her an easy smile that she’s sure could stop her heart if she wasn’t more on guard.

“So, you and my little brother are gonna be setting off soon, I bet,” he says.

“Not like I have much choice,” she says, her voice wavering a little bit. “Hop’s always dragging me into something.”

“That sounds like him!” he replies with a laugh. “Still, this is something pretty big. You have to make sure it’s what you really want to do.”

“I haven’t seen much outside of this town. I think it’s about time I get some experience in the world,” says Gloria, and that is mostly true. She’s also developed an interest in battling as a side effect of being obsessed with the champion and kind of wants to see if any of the knowledge she’s picked up second hand translates into real world ability, but there’s no way she’s going to tell him that.

“Well, I’ll be in your corner!” he says. “Just don’t tell Hop I said that, or he might get jealous.” He winks as he says it and her knees nearly buckle, her breath catching in her throat before she can speak again.

“I...I won’t. But, you know, he’s planning on overthrowing you, so you might want to watch out.”

“He thinks he will, but we’ll just see about that. What about you? Are you gonna take me on one day too?” he teases. “I promise I won’t make you cry too hard when you do. You’re so cute I might even go easy on you.”

Now, Gloria is stunned into speechlessness, staring at him with her mouth open, attempting to find  _ something _ to say. She knows he’s just teasing her, that he’s messing with her because that’s just how he is, or saying that she’s cute in a “aw, my little brother’s friend is like my little sister,” way, and that he isn’t genuinely flirting with her. No matter how flirty he may  _ seem _ , that’s just how he is, and has nothing to do with how he sees her.

Still, she finds that she can’t speak at all, and is only saved by Hop finally running over to join them, forcing the subject to change. Still, as the conversation continues, she notices Leon’s eyes on her from time to time, and has to remind herself that she’s just imagining his interest in her because she’s so unbelievably pent-up.

That is, until she starts to head home and she feels a hand on her shoulder.

“Hey,” Leon says, as she turns around and looks up at him. She’s so overwhelmed by the realization that he’s  _ actually touching her _ , that she can barely process what he says next.

“Before you head out, do you want to come up to my room for a little bit?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy we out here boys. Some actual action in this chapter, so we can finally get this plotless fuckfest rolling!

Leon’s explanation for why he’s taking Hop’s friend up to his childhood bedroom is that she doesn’t have nearly the knowledge of Pokemon that Hop does, and that he has a lot of books and magazines she might want to look through. Hop one hundred percent believes this and even agrees not to bother them, going to his own room while Gloria follows Leon to his.

She’s never been in his room before, though she’s stared at the door a few times while passing through, and once tried to get a glimpse when the door was open because their grandmother was dusting in there. This is the first time she’s been inside, and she tries to tell herself that he might actually just be showing her books, right up until he locks the door behind them and says, “Well, now that we’re alone…”

“I...yes?”

“I’m actually surprised you even agreed to come up here with me, but I guess I got a pretty good read on you after all,” he says. “Come on, it’s just the two of us in here. Hop’s probably distracted with his new Scorbunny, so he won’t bother us for a while.”

“But I don’t know what...I’m sorry, but why did you invite me up here?” she finally asks. “You told Hop it was to look at books…”

“And he actually believed me! He really is such a good kid. Not half bad looking either, cos of the family resemblance and all, but I guess you've got a thing for older guys, huh?" And there it is again, that heart wrenching smirk that nearly causes Gloria to forget her own name.

"I-I…" Her mouth keeps moving, but she finds that she can't speak.

“Come on, I got it right, didn’t I? There’s no one else here, so you can just admit it,” he insists. “It’s fine if you’ve got a little crush on me, Gloria.”

And he’s said it, just like it’s nothing, and at first, she’s so ashamed that she can’t speak, while Leon patiently waits for her to respond. Finally, she simply says, “I don’t think it’s fine at all. Don’t you think it’s a little creepy?”

“Creepy?” He cocks his head. “What, because you know my little brother? I don’t think so. And you’re definitely not the first person to get all flustered over the champion.”

She would accuse him of being arrogant if she weren’t sure that what he’s saying is probably completely true. Being alone with him like this, she’s sure it’s hard not to fall for him, at least a little bit. “Well, I guess, but…”

“But nothing. You’ve been all fidgety and distracted all day. I don’t mean to be forward or anything, but I can guess what might be causing that. Am I right?” He gives her a knowing smile, and she considers denying it, and playing dumb. A part of her wants to see how flustered he might get if she pretended to be completely innocent, but, in her current state, she isn’t sure she could pull that off.”

“I’m trying to forget about that,” she confesses. “You may not think it’s weird, but as soon as Hop told me I was going to get to me you, I decided enough was enough. So I’ve been trying to put it behind me, and I stopped…” She trails off, realizing how close she’s come to admitting something a bit too personal, but judging by the way Leon smirks at her, he already has a good idea.

“You make it all really obvious, you know?” he says, stepping closer to her, and she feels a familiar heat flaring up in her. “You can’t just stop like that, it’s not good for you. And now you’re all pent-up, and it’s driving you crazy, isn’t it?”

She finds herself nodding before she can think not to, and he nods as well. “That’s just what I thought. You’re all pent-up, and it’s all because of me. Isn’t it?”

She could absolutely die of shame, and still, she nods again.

“I’m really flattered, Gloria,” he says. “I’m also really sorry, I had no idea I was doing this to you. But if you want...well, since it’s all my fault, and we’re all alone in here, I wouldn’t mind taking responsibility and helping you out.”

“You...what?”

“All you have to do is say yes, and I’ll take care of that for you. You’ve been holding back because of me, so let me make it all better for you. No pressure, though, I only locked the door so no one would come in. You can leave any time,” he says reassuringly, and she knows then that she’s not leaving this room any time soon.

“I want to stay,” she says, surprised that her voice doesn’t shake this time.

“And you want me to take care of you?”

This is really happening, isn’t it? Gloria nods, and Leon smiles, going to sit down on his bed and gesturing for her to join him. She takes a few shaky steps over to him, letting out a squeak of surprise when he pulls her down to sit on his lap and pushes up her skirt.

“Alright, let’s see what the damage is,” he murmurs, putting a hand between her legs so that he can fee her over her panties. She lets out a choked moan at the slight contact, and he says, “Oh, you poor thing. You’ve  _ completely _ soaked through. Is this just from today? Is this all because of me?  _ Damn _ , Gloria…”

“I-I’m sorry,” she chokes out, not sure what else to say, and he pushes his hand under the fabric, causing her to gasp.

“Don’t apologize,” he says. “If anyone should be apologizing, it’s me, right? I’m the one who did this to you. That’s why I’m helping you, baby.”

She would probably apologize again, but that’s when he starts fingering her, and she isn’t able to say anything at all. Her voice comes out in a sharp and sudden moan, and Leon, his lips close to her ear, says, “ _ Shh _ , gotta keep it down. Hop might still be down the hall, and we don’t want him to hear what’s going on in here.”

“Mm...I’m sorry…” she says in a small voice, and he laughs, his voice low.

“You really don’t have anything to be sorry for. Don’t worry about it, I’ve got you.” His voice is so soothing that she can’t help but relax in his arms, and she  _ really _ needed this after putting it off for so long, and his touch is so much better than her own, everything is so much better with him. For the first time, she doesn’t have to pretend it’s someone else, and he’s only been touching for a few minutes when it’s already over for her.

After the countless nights of getting well acquainted with her body, she’s more than capable of making herself come by now, but she’s never come so quickly before, and she’s certainly never come so hard before, and he is just quick enough to clamp a hand down over her mouth to muffle the scream she can’t hold back. His other hand remains between her legs, gently teasing her as she rides out her orgasm, and even once her scream has faded, she’s still whimpering until his open palm.

“There’s a good girl,” he murmurs. “God, you’re so cute, you know that? You really do need to learn to be more quiet, but I guess I can’t blame you. You really  _ were _ pent-up, weren’t you, Gloria?”

Finally, he removes his hand from her mouth so that she can reply, but all she says is, “I’m really sorry…”

Leon lets out a hearty laugh, and wraps his arms around her, squeezing her back against him. “How many times do I have to tell you, you have nothing to be sorry about? I was just taking responsibility for what I do to you.”

This still doesn’t feel real to her, but she knows that it has to be. It’s all moved so quickly that it’s hard to process, but now that he’s gotten her off, she has enough clarity to start to process it. Until she fidgets, realizing that once was not enough to satisfy what she’s built up for herself, and before she can stop herself, she’s whimpering and gasping, “I’m really am sorry, I-”

“Not enough for you? That’s nothing to apologize for either. If that was just a warm up and you want to go all the way, then that’s just fine by me,” he replies. “Do you promise you can be quiet if we do?”

“I-I promise,” she says. “...thank you for this.”

“You’re welcome, baby,” he replies, nudging her to stand up. Her legs are barely stable when she does, but Leon stands up after her and gestures for her to get on the bed. It’s hard looking him in the eyes after this, so she tries to avoid that as she lays down for him. “Give me a second to get undressed, alright? You can go ahead and take those panties off, if you want.”

Gloria’s face burns as she does as she’s told, not looking at him all the while. Once she’s discarded them, he climbs on top of her, and though he still has his shirt on- and, weirdly enough, his cape- there’s nothing covering him from the waist down, and she tries not to openly stare at him. It’s her first time seeing anyone this exposed in real life, never mind the fact that it’s the Galar champion and man she’s been sexually obsessed with for years.

“There’s no turning back from this,” he says, once he’s fully on top of her. She can feel the heat of his erection between her legs, and it takes all of her self-control not to beg him to just do it already. “So if you want to back out, you need to tell me now.”

“I don’t,” she says, “I’m ready.” It’s hard to know if she is or isn’t, but she  _ does _ know that she might never have another chance like this, and she’d be crazy not to take it.

“Alright, well, I’ll be really gentle, so you just relax and let me know if it starts to hurt too much,” Leon replies. Gloria nods, and he presses against her, groaning softly as he begins to push forward, into her.

She bites her lip, internally repeating that she needs to relax, and winces as she waits and as Leon takes it slow, easing into her a little bit at a time, watching her face to make sure that he isn’t pushing too far. This part feels like it takes the longest, but then, as he fits himself inside of her, the pain begins to subside, and then, she starts to feel really good.

Leon groans again, a shameless expression on his face, and mutters, “That’s good, that’s really great...doesn’t hurt anymore, right?” She opens her mouth to respond, and only moans for him, and he gives her that smirk again, but it’s weaker this time. “That’s a good girl, so don’t mind if I just…”

Once he’s begun jerking his hips into hers, neither of them last much longer. Either he knows what he’s doing or she’s still so desperate to get off that it’s not hard work, though it’s probably some combination of both. Whatever the case, she’s close again in no time, struggling to find her voice to tell him this, and that only encourages him to pick up his pace, thrusting into her until she’s crying out for him, and clamping her mouth shut almost immediately as she remembers that she needs to stifle it.

Leon abruptly pulls back, pulling out of her quickly while snatching a tissue from the bedside table. He moans as he comes into it, his shoulders sagging as he finally relaxes. After a moment of catching is breath, he says, “I’m never home, so I’m kind of surprised they still keep my room stocked like this. Good thing I’ve got those quick reflexes, or we might have had to deal with cleanup.”

Gloria simply lays back, still in a daze, and Leon grins down at her. Weakly, she returns his smile, and he asks, “Was that good for you?”

“It was,” she says, her voice coming out softer than she intended.

“Everything you dreamed it would be? Maybe more?”

“Definitely more.”

At that, he laughs, and says, “You’re a sweet kid. Well, I’m glad I could help you out. And since my little brother hasn’t started beating the door down yet, I think it’s safe to say we got away with it. Still, we better get dressed and you’d better get ready to head home, before somebody catches on.”

Gloria nods and slowly sits up, searching for her panties so that she can put them back on. Leon gets dressed again as well, and even finds a few books to give her, to help with their cover up. He gives her a pat on the back before sending her on her way, telling her that he’ll probably see her tomorrow.

It’s hard to keep herself from grinning like an idiot when she says goodbye to Hop, and harder still to keep from skipping on her way home, and to go to bed without her face being a dead giveaway to her mother. But once she’s in bed, she’s able to fall asleep, easier than she has in weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter is available elsewhere and will be here next Wednesday! See you all then!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter this week because it's Leon's POV to move the story along, in which he comes across as kind of a fuckboi without meaning too. So dedicated to making sure everyone has a champion time that he doesnt realize he's kind of a player...he means well, he truly does.

Leon isn’t used to sleeping in his bed at home, but at this point, his family’s house isn’t really home to him, considering how rarely he actually stays there. Case in point, Hop’s cute friend that he’s known for years, who Leon only just had the pleasure of meeting yesterday. And when he wakes up the next day, it’s hard not to smile as he remembers the look on Gloria’s face before she went home...or the look on her face when she came for him, now that he thinks about it.

He’s aware that it’s a little bit sleazy to have sex with his little brother’s best friend (on whom Hop has probably developed a crush already) upon meeting her, but at the same time, the look on her face definitely makes it seem worth it. It was almost immediately clear that she was into him, something that he’s gotten pretty good at spotting in his years as the champion, and when she confessed the degree to which her desire were plaguing her, he would have been an asshole  _ not _ to take care of it.

Gloria is young, but definitely not too young to be getting her start. By the time he was her age, he already had a fair amount of experience under his belt, and he was even younger his first time. He was curious and had a good friend to help with that curiosity, and ever since then, he’s been a rather sexually free individual.

As long as nobody gets hurt, there’s nothing wrong with it, he thinks. If it’s an enjoyable experience for both parties, and if both can walk away from it happy, then there shouldn’t be any problem, and so far, he hasn’t run into any problems with it. He’s popular enough that he gets a lot chances, and he tries to be careful not to get involved with anyone who expect too much and end up hurt. When he saw that familiar look in Gloria’s eyes, he decided to see what would come of it, and sure enough, she was in a situation that he could help her out of, leaving both of them satisfied.

With an appetite like she had, it seemed like high time she finally lost it, and now she’ll have the memory of her first time being with- he’s assuming- one of her first crushes. She’s a good kid and so cute he can hardly stand it, and he likely would have been attracted to her either way. So, with nothing for either of them to lose, it was a mutually beneficial hook up, and if things are a little awkward at first, because she’s seen him naked and all that, they’ll easily move past that. He and Sonia did, after all.

Eventually, she might even finally give in to the family resemblance and give Hop a chance, and this will all be some distant memory she can keep to herself and smile over when she’s alone. Easy as that. Sure, he feels a little guilty just knowing that Hop is probably interested in her, but he’s over the moon about his new Pokemon, and soon enough, he’s going to have something else to be excited about, so it seems like a fair enough trade.

Though he’s continued to say Hop isn’t ready for the gym challenge yet, he wouldn’t just return home and give him a Pokemon for no reason, especially not with the challenge due to start soon. Hop may not have picked up on his intentions, but it seemed like Gloria was already well aware that that is where all of this is going. She’ll start off on her journey at the same time as Hop, and Leon is not only interested in seeing how the two of them develop as trainers, but is also curious if their rivalry might bring them closer in other ways.

Then he decides to push those thoughts out of his mind entirely, because it’s too weird to think of his little brother like that, especially when he just fucked the girl he wants to set him up with the night before. Maybe he  _ is _ pretty sleazy, come to think of it.

~X~

He wants the chance to talk to both of them about their new Pokemon, and, sure enough, Gloria seems a little flustered upon seeing him for the first time since their tryst. Still, she manages to repress that rather quickly, at least before Hop can catch on, and from that point on, Leon is sure that he only notices things because he already knows. Whatever the case, he’s starting to think that he doesn’t even have to worry about any awkwardness, when Hop runs off to do something or another, leaving him and Gloria alone for a little bit.

As soon as he takes one look at her, he can tell that she’s about to bring up the night before, and before he has the chance to stop her, she’s already done it, saying, “So, um, about last night…”

It looks like it takes quite a bit of courage for her to even mention it, so he decides to humor her, though he can already tell this is not going how he planned. “Still thinking about it?” he teases, and this causes her to blush.

“I-I just wanted to thank you! Again. For that, I mean, and I wanted to say...well…” She takes a deep breath. “If you ever wanted to do that again, I would. A-any time, really, if you ever wanted to, you could just ask and...yeah, I’d probably be up for it!”

As she says it, Leon is once again struck by just how cute she is. She’s so flustered that she can barely get her sentences out, and ends up rambling as a result, and it’s so damn  _ cute _ . And to think, all of that is just because she’s talking to him! It’s hard not to be proud of himself, despite the fact that he knows this is not going in a good direction, and that’s  _ before _ she lands the killing blow.

Gloria brings one hand up near her face, pressing her closed hand to her mouth as she looks down and mumbles, “I really like you.”

And Leon, like an idiot, immediately responds, “I like you too, kid.” Of course he means that he likes her as in he enjoys her company and they had pretty good sex the night before, and of course he  _ knows _ that she means she likes him as in she wants to keep having great sex with him and make him her boyfriend at the same time, but he still says it before he can catch herself, and she smiles so big that he knows he’s in for it now.

He may see hooking up with her as mostly harmless, but the scandal it would cause if word got out could be devastating, and before, he was counting on her not taking it seriously enough to mention to anyone. But now she’s just gone and confessed to him, and he’s made it seem like he feels the same way, which means if he cuts things off  _ now _ , he’s going to break her heart. Just seeing that cute smile crumple would be bad enough, but beyond that, if she’s broken hearted, she’s way more likely to expose him out of spite, and then what will happen?

Hop comes running back before the conversation can go much further, and Leon is left wondering what to do. He’s pretty much sealed his fate now, so as long as Gloria wants to keep this up, he’s going to have to, until he finds a way to let her down gently and avoid any potential scandal.

Well, he supposes there are far,  _ far _ worse things in the world to having semi-regular sex with someone as cute as her, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Himbo of my heart.  
As always, chapter 4 is out on the usual venues, and will be here next week, so I'll see you all next week! Thanks so much for keeping up with this!  
I finally have a set ending, but two one shots planned to take place after this, one that will be here for Christmas and one that I'll actually post when the fic is done.


	4. Chapter 4

Gloria isn’t stupid enough to think that all of this means she and Leon are dating, or anything like that. She understands well enough when he comes onto her that it’s more than likely going to be a one-time thing, and that, even if it isn’t, that doesn’t mean they’re going to suddenly become a couple.

Still, she decides to be a little more upfront about her feelings the next chance she can talk to him alone, because this is a once in a lifetime chance, and if she wants it to be more than a one-time thing, she knows that she has to be the one to put that out there. Even if he turns her down for more- which be thoroughly humiliating and kind of put a damper on the whole thing, sure- she will at least know where they stand.

He says that he likes her too.

She isn’t sure how she’s supposed to take that, and the conversation doesn’t progress beyond that point because Hop comes back to them, but he says he likes her too, and that he wouldn’t mind hooking up again sometime. What that means, and when sometime will actually be, she doesn’t know, but  _ Leon says that he likes her too. _

In just a day, he’s gone from a man on TV that she had to keep her best friend from finding out that she fantasized about, to the man who now knows her more intimately than anyone ever has. She feels warm all over, her body buzzing as she remembers each sensation, and it is hard to think about anything else. More often than not, she spaces out, especially when she and Hop make their way to Professor Magnolia’s lab.

Hop seems insistent that if they meet up with her and get proper Pokedexes, that Leon will have no choice but to finally endorse him for the gym challenge, and Gloria simply follows along, daydreaming through most of Hop’s rambles.

She’s surprised to run into Leon at the lab, but he seems to already know the professor’s granddaughter, Sonia, and they reminisce on their own journeys. Gloria can’t help but feel a pang of jealousy, watching them interact, though she tries to swallow that, reminding herself that she’s fucked Leon one time, they’re not together, and she shouldn’t make assumptions about his relationship with Sonia, anyway.

He manages to beat them to the professor’s house as well, where Hop begins begging him for an endorsement again, and Leon decides that if their battle is good enough, then he’ll cave. Gloria manages to emerge victorious despite the huge distraction watching them, and, naturally, Leon produces two endorsement letters, as if by magic.

Somehow, Hop doesn’t manage to put two and two together, and understand that Leon was always planning to do this, and that there was no way he just happened to have those in his pocket. He’s too busy being excited, already making plans to head straight for the station so that they can get registered for the gym challenge. The opening ceremony is in just a few days, so Hop seems insistent that they get to Motostoke right that second.

Gloria still finds time to hang behind a little bit, so that she can have a moment alone with Leon, who says, “I’ll be in Motostoke for the opening ceremony too. They’ll put you up in a nice hotel…”

“If you have some free time, you could drop by later…” she says, hoping that she isn’t being too pushy, or speaking out of line. But Leon just grins at her, pulling out his phone.

“We should go ahead and exchange numbers. If you let me know where your room is, I’ll find my way there!” he says, and rather than telling him that she doubts that, she just gives him her number, before saving his.

~X~

In the end, he does manage to find his way to her room, though it’s not without some difficulties, and he shows nearly an hour later than expected. She’d seen him earlier, before she went to register for the challenge, and he’d seemed confused enough by the city then, but he not only struggles to remember where the hotel is, he struggles to navigate indoors, and allegedly passed her room at least three times before realizing where it was.

How he manages to do that when the hallway is a straight line and the doors are numbered, she has no idea, and when she’s face to face with him, completely alone, it’s hard to think about something like that.

“You haven’t missed me too much, have you?” he asks, and she doesn’t say that this is all she’s been able to think about since she left his house the night before. It’s hard to believe that it’s only been a day, but a lot has happened, so it’s made it stretch on quite a bit.

“We haven’t really been apart that much,” she replies, and he shakes his head with a laugh.

“You know what I mean. Bet you’ve been thinking about it a lot, right? Well, I came back to help you out again!” He looks so proud of himself as he says it that she giggles, but as he steps closer to her, his expression shifts, and her laughter stops short. Reflexively, she finds herself squeezing her thighs together when she sees the look in his eyes. Of course she’s been thinking about it a lot. How is she supposed to think about anything else, when he has this sort of affect on her? And when he leans down, his thumb under her chin, his face such a short difference from hers, all she can do is stare at him, swallowing hard.

“I think we forgot something, don’t you?” he asks. “I know I was your first for all that other stuff, but what about this? Has anyone ever kissed you before?”

“No,” she says in a small voice, and he nods.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. Were you really saving yourself for me that much?” he teases. “Don’t worry, your patience is gonna pay off again, baby…” With that, he closes the remaining distance between them, his lips on hers.

She’s thought about kissing him as much as she’s thought about anything else, but she was so caught up in the excitement of the night before that it never occurred to her that he’d fingered and fucked her before kissing her. Well, it’s not like she’s made the mistake of thinking that they have some deep, romantic connection, so she wouldn’t have thought too much of it if she had considered it. Maybe she would have had some regrets, but…

He holds the back of her head while he kisses her, and she embraces him in return, deciding not to think about any of that. While it’s true that she would have missed out on never getting to kiss him, the fact that he’s kissing her now takes away any of those potential worries. She whimpers into his mouth, earning a slight chuckle from him, and he pulls her closer to his body so that she can feel how he wants this. It’s still hard to believe that that is how much he wants  _ her _ , but everything about this is hard to believe, and still very much real.

Leon lets her kiss him for a while, and even when one of them breaks it for a moment to recover, he lets her get right back to it, allowing her to savor it until she wants him so badly that she suddenly can’t wait a moment longer, not even to make out with him more. She looks up at him, panting and planning to tell him just that, but when their eyes meet, she blushes and bites her lip, not sure how to say it.

“Oh, you need this, don’t you?” he asks, getting it without her having to say it at all. She wonders just how obvious her feelings are for him to be able to read her so easily. It’s no wonder he was able to figure her out from the get go, if she really is that obvious, though there’s a small possibility he might just be perceptive. Gloria is fairly sure it’s the former though, and hopes that no one else has thought too much on the subject.

All she can do is nod, breathless and every bit as needy as he assumes she is, and he grins, almost reassuringly. “I’ve got you, don’t worry. Tonight’s gonna be just as champion as last night, you can be sure of that!” Somehow, it’s not at all surprising that he would throw out a catchphrase in the bedroom, and it’s not at all surprising that this does nothing to turn her off. As over the top as he is at pretty much all times, this is the man she’s been attracted to for years now, and she’d be lying to herself if she said his ridiculous behavior wasn’t a big factor in her crush.

This time, they actually undress all the way, rather than just taking off what’s necessary, and she wonders if she should worry about her body in front of him. Having never pursued a relationship or anything of the sort before, she’s never thought about how she would look to a man. The only man she ever wanted anything with was Leon, and since that was always all fantasy, she was always exactly what he wanted, and now she wonders if her slight, scrawny build might not be enough for him.

But then Leon says, “I was thinking this last night but it’s even easier to see now. You’ve got such a cute butt!” and she doesn’t think she has all that much to worry about after all.

“I...you too?” she tries, which he has a good laugh at, but, just because she comes up with it on the fly, does not make it entirely false statement.

“Why don’t you bend over for a little bit?” he suggests, and she does as he asks, bending over the hotel bed, her cheeks burning a little bit as she feels his eyes on her. It’s both incredibly flattering and incredibly humiliating to know that he’s checking her out, but then he’s behind her, his hand between her legs, and all that is out of her mind as soon as he starts fingering her.

His under hand gives one of her asscheeks an appraising squeeze as he says, “You wanna do it like this?”

“A-alright,” she mumbles. Leon keeps his fingers inside of her for a moment more before pulling them back and positioning himself behind her.

“I can’t get over how cute you are, Gloria,” he says, almost to himself, as he grabs hold of her hips and pushes forward, burying himself in her with more ease than the night before. He still takes a little bit of time to fully fit inside of her once he’s begun, but there isn’t so much pain or any real need for hesitation now, and it isn’t long before he’s fucking her in earnest.

Tonight, she doesn’t have to worry as much about being quiet. There are other rooms on this floor, of course, so she can’t go all out, but Hop’s room isn’t anywhere near hers, so she doesn’t have to worry about anyone she knows overhearing this, or anyone figuring out what the two of them are getting up to. Her moans are shaky and broken up by each rapid thrust as Leon pounds into her, and he has absolutely no shame when it comes to saying her name when there’s no one around to catch them.

“Ah,  _ fuck _ , Gloria,” he groans, and she can’t help but whimper, hearing her name on his lips. There are times when she attempts his name in return, and her voice fails her every time, coming out so incoherent that he can only hope she gets the message.

Just like the night before, he is able to get her there just before finishing, and just like the night before, he pulls out hastily in the midst of her orgasm. Unlike the night before, however, he isn’t nearly as prepared, and makes a mess of his hand and the bedsheets as he comes.

“Well,” he says with a heavy sigh, still catching his breath, “I should have thought that through before I got right into it.”

She doesn’t have a hard time imagining that, much like his brother, he does most things without thinking, and that most of his decisions are ruled by impulse. That’s probably what led to them ending up like this after all.

“Next time I’ll actually bring some protection, alright? Then we don’t have to worry as much,” he says, and her heart races at the mention of there being a next time. Regardless of where this is going, she thinks she’ll be happy as long as every time ends with a promise of a next time.

“Alright,” she agrees, still slumped over the bed as she tries to compose herself. When she stands, Leon is already heading for the bathroom.

“Is it alright if I spend the night?” he asks. “I can get a room if it’s not.”

They’re going to sleep together? In the same room and in the same bed? The idea makes her unbearably nervous, but she would be an idiot to turn him away now, and quickly says, “No, that’s fine! There’s plenty of room!”

“Great! Come on, let’s get showered off, and get some sleep. You’ve got a big day tomorrow, challenger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another week goes by! Chapter 5 is already up in its other location, and will be here next week! I'm also starting to get the plans together for the fic that I'm gonna write after this one, another multi chapter for this fic that I think will post on wednesdays after this one is done!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phonesex chapter

“I could just stay like this all day,” is the first thing Leon says to her when she wakes up the next morning, and Gloria nearly jumps before she remembers that, oh yeah, he spent the night with her. Because this is still a thing that’s really happening, despite how unbelievable it may seem. “But we’ve both got places to be, huh?”

“Good morning,” she mumbles in response. “What time is it?”

“About time we start getting ready for the opening ceremony,” he replies. “Wouldn’t look good if either of us was late, and probably even worse if  _ both _ of us are late. I haven’t been awake for very long, but I wanted to let you sleep in a little bit longer.”

“Nah, I should get up too,” she says, though she wishes she didn’t have to. She wishes that they  _ could _ stay like this all day, but it’s a big day for him, and an even bigger day for her, so that’s not an option. After getting to spend so much time with him after only knowing him for a short time, she’s gotten spoiled, but she knows that she’ll probably have less opportunities to see him once her journey is underway. There is a part of her that wishes she could just stay at his side, but she’d never admit something like that to him.

She’s lucky that she’s gotten this much, she reminds herself as she gets up to start getting dressed. Leon is completely out of her league, and probably never would have noticed her if she didn’t have the benefit of hanging out at his family’s house for years before they met. One night with him is nothing short of a miracle, let alone two. Let alone whatever might happen if they  _ do _ cross paths on their journey, but she’s still trying not to get her hopes up that he will want to see her again.

Once the two of them are dressed and cleaned up, Leon decides he’ll leave her room first, and give her some time before she leaves as well, so that they can make sure no one notices them leaving from the same room. Just a precaution, he assures her, but he’s pretty sure that they should be good to go.

“Don’t be nervous or anything, you’re gonna look great out there!” is the last thing he says before taking his leave.

Gloria sits by herself for a moment, making sure that she has everything properly packed. After she checks out, she’s going to be on the road for a while, relying on the camping kit her mother gave her before departing. Whenever she can find lodging, she’s sure she’ll take it, but in the meantime, she needs to make sure that she’s properly prepared.

Finally satisfied, she stands up and puts on her bag, heading out so that she can meet up with Hop and go to the stadium. It’s still weird looking him in the eye after what she’s done with his brother, but it’s getting slightly easier, and still, he remains oblivious.

~X~

Everyone in the stadium has their reasons to be excited, and being announced in front of the crowd like that is a surreal experience, but Gloria can only curse her single-mindedness, as she continuously finds her thoughts drifting back to Leon. There isn’t a single person in this massive stadium that doesn’t know who he is, and probably countless who would give anything for just one night with him, but she’s actually lived it, and she and Leon are the only two people who know that. It’s a pretty wild thing to think about it, which is why it’s hard to  _ stop _ thinking about it, until the ceremony is over.

She’s able to see Leon briefly before she leaves, but it’s public, and they behave just like a man and his little brother’s best friend should.

~X~

After that, it’s traveling and training, preparing for the first gym in the challenge. It isn’t hard to find her way to Turffield, so most of her time along the way is spent getting her team prepared for it, after she’s caught a few things to give her an advantage over Milo. Leon will text her, and whenever she has signal, they’ll sometimes go back and forth for a while, until his messages have her so flustered that training is the last thing on her mind.

But the training gets done, until her first gym badge comes to her easily, and she sets up camp just outside of town that night, secluded enough that she feels like she has some privacy. She texts Leon to tell him that she got her first badge, and her phone is ringing less than a minute later. They didn’t discuss or plan this, but she’s so turned on before he even calls her that she feels like some part of her knew this was coming.

“Congratulations, kid,” he says, as soon as she picks up. “Of course, I knew you could do it!”

“Thanks,” she breathes, internally cursing the way her voice sounds as soon as Leon chuckles.

“Already, huh? Well, I was getting to that,” he says, and she squirms in her sleeping bag, a hand already drifting past the waistband of her pajama pants. “Did you let yourself get pent-up again? Even though I can’t be there with you, I can try and help you.”

“I’m sorry,” she mumbles.

“Don’t start apologizing again, baby. I thought we were already past that,” he says, his voice reassuring, almost gentle. “Are you touching yourself already?”

“I...yeah, mostly,” she says with a whimper, and he chuckles again.

“Your voice sounds so cute. I really wish I could be there to see that! But if I was there, I wouldn’t be able to just watch, you know?” She can tell by his tone that he’s doing all of this on purpose, that he knows exactly what affect his words are having on her. Already, she’s fingering herself, arching her back as she listens to him, imagining that he’s the one touching her.

“O-oh yeah?” she asks, barely able to speak.

“You know exactly what I would do to you. I’d be right on top of you, pinning you to the ground- you’re camping right now, right?” When she whimpers her response, he says, “Right, so I’d pin you to the ground and fuck you till you couldn’t keep quiet anymore. You’re already pretty bad at keeping quiet, so I guess that wouldn’t be too hard.”

“I-I’m…”

“Don’t say you’re sorry, Gloria, I like it. It’s cute, even if it is risky. And out in the middle of nowhere, if anyone came across us, well... they’d just have to mind their business,” he says. “Since there’s no way I’d be able to stop fucking you, you’d be too good for me to be able to stop.”

“A-ah!” she cries. The sound of his voice, the way he praises her and tells her how much he wants it, it’s all too much for her to handle. Even without him physically there, his presence is known, and masturbating while on the phone with him is nothing like those lonely nights before she met him. There’s no doubt in her mind that she’s his, fully and completely, and that, no matter where this is going, she’s never going to feel this good again, not without him.

“Such a good girl,” he murmurs, “are you going to come for me soon? I knew you let yourself get too pent-up, you really need to call me if you need it. I told you before that I would take responsibility, so if it’s getting bad, I’ve got to help you out, right?”

He keeps talking to her just to help her get off, and she knows that it won’t take much longer. She manages to find her voice just to say, “I-I’m real...I’m really close, I...ah, Leon!”

“Mm, I think that’s the first time you’ve called out my name like that,” he groans. “I’m really close too, Gloria, ya nearly pushed me right over the edge with that one, kid, really…”

She never noticed before, but now that he’s said it, she can hear it, faintly, and then she can imagine it, his free hand around his cock, jerking himself off while his other hand holds the phone and he tells her everything that he wants to do to her. The mental image is so unbearably  _ hot _ to her that she’s there in no time, coming with a sharp gasp, trying to call out his name again, though it’s mostly incoherent.

He gets the message, though, and groans again, longer and lower this time, and she knows that he’s just finished as well. His breathing is heavy and loud through the phone, but she doesn’t mind listening to it as she attempts to catch her own breath. Neither of them speak for a bit, until he says, “Do you feel better now?”

“Yeah, I...I do,” she replies, glad that he can’t see how hard she’s blushing.

“Do you think you can fall asleep now, or do you need to go again?”

Now, her face is probably completely red as she stammers, “N-no, I’m fine! That was enough!”

“Good girl. Alright, then get some sleep. You’ve got to get up bright and early to start preparing for the next gym. Nessa’s gonna be a little tougher than Milo, but I’m sure you can do it!” he says. “And after that, you’re going to head back to Motostoke, so, you know. If you let me know when you’re in town, we could spend another night in the hotel.”

“I’ll let you know, definitely!” she says, hoping that she doesn’t sound too eager even though she knows she does. She and Leon say their goodnights, and still it’s a while before she’s able to sleep, because she’s already so excited about seeing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, chapter 6 is available elsewhere and will be here next wednesday!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, no, Leon...now you've gone and done it

The plan is to text Gloria back whenever she texts him first, to try and meet up with her if she wants to make plans, and just generally be there if she needs it, but otherwise not do too much to encourage things. Eventually, it won’t be so new anymore, her crush will start to fade and the magic will wear off, and then it will be easier to put an end to this, before it turns into a scandal.

That’s the plan, but Gloria doesn’t always text him first. Sometimes, Leon just happens to think of something he wants to tell someone, and the contact he always pulls up to text is Gloria. Sometimes they talk about things that aren’t at all sexual in nature, and she sends him pictures from her journey, updating him on her progress while he shares stories from his day.

By the time she’s making her way to her second gym challenge, he realizes that the two of them have begun texting pretty regularly, and what’s more, even when he isn’t talking to her, he’s usually thinking about her. He’s only seen her a handful of times in person, but she’s become such a regular part of his life that she’s on his mind more and more often lately, more often than anyone else he’s casually slept with has been. But then, it’s rare that he’s with anyone more than once, so maybe that’s the difference.

The problem with all of this is that he likes how regular Gloria has become in his life, and he’s starting to think that it’s not so bad to have someone like that. He can’t help but look forward to seeing her again, and listening to her cute little moans while she pleasures herself on the other end of the line is almost as exciting as being there in person. There are plenty of attractive people that he’s sure he wouldn’t have minded a more regular arrangement with, but he’s never tried for it before, and never expected to end up in such an arrangement with someone like Gloria.

Essentially, he stayed in this arrangement as if he were being blackmailed into it, even though she hadn’t actually started blackmailing him. It was the fear of  _ potential _ blackmail that did it, but now, he hardly ever thinks about that aspect at all. Instead, he just thinks about her, and when he gets to see her again, and all the texts and pictures, and not  _ just _ the more risque ones that he definitely should delete just in case, but hasn’t been able to bring himself to actually delete yet.

At this point, it’s starting to become apparent that this is a lot more than just not minding having a more stable friend with benefits, and that it might be a lot more complicated than all of that. Which is all the more reason for him to cut it off soon, he knows, but rather than doing anything that might cause the relationship to cool off, he continues exactly as he has been, more excited for their reunion in Motostoke than he should be.

This isn’t something that he expected to have to deal with. Leon has always been content keeping things casual and just making sure that everyone he shared a night with had fun, with no deeper feelings involved. In fact, he doesn’t think he’s ever  _ had _ these sorts of feelings before, and he’s even more lost here than he is trying to navigate a city on his own.

~X~

With all of these thoughts on his mind, it’s no surprise that he wants to keep things simple. He doesn’t like to concern himself with more complicated matters; it’s why his career suits him perfectly, when he only has to worry about battle strategies and training, and making sure that he can make everyone smile and inspire them to grow stronger on their own. Anything with any complexity is better suited for the brainier types.

So he keeps things simple, and he keeps his date with Gloria, getting a room for the two of them when he knows that she’s set to arrive in Motostoke. He debates using a false name, but he’s always immediately recognized wherever he goes, and he doesn’t actually know what benefit using a fake name at a hotel actually has, he just knows he’s seen that in movies before. It’s unlikely that anyone will notice Gloria going to and from his room, especially if they make sure they don’t go anywhere at the same time.

She’s planning to spend the night before her challenge with him, and then that night as well, before she has to get back on the road to go after her fourth badge. Assuming that she actually wins here, but at this point, he has every confidence that she’s going to make it far.

He really hopes she makes it all the way, because he’s not wanted to battle someone this much in a long time, and even if it wouldn’t be the first time he’s battled someone he’s fucked- far from it- there is definitely some excitement to it.

She arrives not long after she makes it into town, which he can admire, since hotels always get him all turned around once he’s steps off the lift. And once the door has closed behind her, she’s on him, wasting no time in throwing her arms around him and pulling him down into a kiss. She sure looks like the same Gloria from that night in Postwick, but he can’t imagine that Gloria ever being so bold. It’s a nice change; even if he did think it was cute to fluster her so easily, and even if he did like her shyness, he really likes seeing her start to come into her own and get some confidence. If anything, the gym challenge has been good for her in that regard, or maybe she just missed him this much.

When she pulls back, she’s completely breathless and grinning up at him, and his chest hurts a little bit, which he knows is  _ definitely not a good thing _ , at least not when it comes to his plans for this. But, rather than spending any time dwelling on that, he just returns the grin and says, “Good to see you too, Gloria. You don’t waste any time, huh?”

She blushes, starting to look even more like the Gloria from the first night, as she starts to doubt herself. “Sorry, was that too forward? I just really…”

“No, no, don’t worry about it. I was a little surprised, but that’s not a bad thing at all, kid,” he says. “I missed you too, you know.”

With that little bit of encouragement, her confidence is back, and she kisses him again, and this time, he returns it with even more ferocity. He needs this just as bad as she does, he’s sure, because he’s been waiting for her and relying only on her texts and calls to get him through it. Since this is the first time he’s had anything regular, it’s the first time he’s had to consider how committed he would be in something that isn’t a real relationship, but the idea of fucking someone else while waiting to meet up with her doesn’t sit well with him at all.

There is also a nagging voice in the back of his head that says he wouldn’t be satisfied with anyone else while waiting for her anyway, but he refuses to acknowledge that possibility, or why such a possibility would exist.

By the time they’ve stopped kissing again, Gloria has him on the bed, sitting on top of him, and then he sees that unsureness return to her eyes again. She starts to apologize for her forcefulness, but when he smirks at her and says, “I like seeing you take charge, baby,” she once again allows her lust to take over, rather than thinking about it.

He can only imagine how pent-up she must be, considering the way she melted under his touch the first night, considering how easily she went to pieces on the phone while she was camping. The kid has an appetite, that’s for sure, but indulging her is somehow so rewarding for him, and he shouldn’t be surprised that she’s gotten to the point that, when she lets it take over, she becomes so forward. Leon doesn’t mind laying back as she strips him as much as she needs to.

She’s impatient enough that she only takes off her sweater and her panties for this, leaving her in her dress as she positions herself over his lap. He wouldn’t have minded if she took the time to strip the rest of the way, so he could watch her small breasts bounce while she rode him, but there will be time for that some other time, because he knows there’s no way these meetings are going to be ending any time soon. No matter what his better judgment may say.

She hesitates for a moment, just before she begins to fit herself around him, and he isn’t sure if she’s intentionally teasing him by rubbing right against the tip of his cock or genuinely doesn’t realize it. Ordinarily, he would say an innocent girl like her would have no idea, but she’s far from innocent, and each encounter brings more of that side of her to the surface, so now, he wouldn’t put it past her, and it takes all he has not to just pull him down onto her in one swift motion.

Instead, he rests his hands on her ass, holding her like this as she finally sinks down on him, letting out a needy and shameless moan as she does. He loves the look on her face once he buries himself inside of her, he doesn’t think he could ever get tired of it. She’s so damn  _ cute _ and so damn sexy, and he is in way over his head, but whenever he’s talking to her, whenever he’s  _ with _ her, he isn’t able to be properly concerned with the direction this is going in.

If he isn’t careful, he’s going to end up in a situation that he  _ really _ won’t be able to find a way out of.

But still he chooses to ignore these possibilities and ignore his own concerns, and just enjoy Gloria bouncing up and down on top of him, seeing just how wild she goes when she’s in charge, only listening to her own needs. She’s never even done it like this before and she’s already a natural, getting herself off in record time and giving them plenty more time for him to spend the rest of the night getting her off over and over again, until they’re both too exhausted to move.

Tomorrow, she’ll have another battle that he’ll have to watch from the room to avoid drawing a crowd, and then they’ll be right back at it again. He knows that it’s absolutely not a good sign that tomorrow night already feels too far away, and the idea that he might be getting a little obsessed with their encounters can’t mean anything good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, chapter 7 is available elsewhere and will be available here next week!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Eve! I'm updating a day early this week, because I'll have Christmas fics to post tomorrow!

They don’t actually make plans to meet up in Hammerlocke. Gloria is passing through, on her way to her next gym challenge, and she sees him there, unmistakable in his usual getup. She feels her heart jump and wonders if she should go say something to him, or if she should just text him and mention that she’s in town, that she thought she saw him.

But even if they weren’t... _ involved _ , or even despite it being a secret, she’s still one of the challengers that he personally endorsed, and his brother’s best friend and rival on top of that. It’s only natural for her to say hi to him if she passes him on the street, so she steels herself and begins to approach, calling out to him and waving as she does.

He turns and gives her a bright grin, waving back. “Well, if it isn’t my favorite challenger!” he says, before pretending to look around and adding, “Don’t tell Hop I said so, though.”

This is all just a front, acting like they’re acquaintances. If someone overheard and decided to tell some news source they heard the champion say he preferred his brother’s rival to his brother, it would be par for the course, something he could tease Hop about, and something that would seem completely natural. She keeps up the front as well, nodding as she says, “Your secret’s safe with me.”

“I didn’t expect to run into you here,” he says, which she knows really means that she never mentioned she was passing through. She probably would have, if she’d known he would be here, but she didn’t plan to spend a lot of time lingering, just wanting to get to her next destination so that she can get another badge to brag to him about. It hasn’t even been that long since their night in Motostoke, but if she’d known she would run into him here…

“I was just passing through,” she says. “I won’t be in town for long, just restocking supplies before I get back on the road.”

“Are you sure about that?” he asks. “There are a lot of nice places to stay here, so you can rest up, and get your Pokemon some much needed rest as well.”

She’s sure that he’s right, but she’s also sure that that’s his way of telling her to get a room and tell him where that room is. Before, she might have thought she was looking too much into it, but she’s getting used to how Leon is, and learning just how to read him. There is more confidence in everything she does with him, as she tries to push her childish crush aside and fully embrace her role as...well, as whatever this relationship that isn’t a relationship makes her.

It doesn’t take her long to get a room for the night, and she decides that she doesn’t mind her journey being delayed by a little bit if it means that she gets to spend another night with Leon before getting back on the road. She’s taking everything at a good pace, and still has plenty of time to collect her remaining badges before qualifications for the championship finals begin.

A little over an hour later, Leon knocks at her door with his usual excuse about struggling to find the place, even though she did her best to give him directions and landmarks to help him locate it. She supposes this is just something she’ll have to get used to for as long as this affair lasts, if it even continues to last.

“It’s not been too long, but I did miss you, baby,” he says, once he has her on the bed. Already, she’s impatient for him, barely able to sit still as he reaches under her dress to pull her panties off. It reminds her of the first night, the way he doesn’t bother with the rest of her outfit and simply pushes her dress up a little to spread her legs.

But this time, he gets down in front of her, kneeling so that his face is between her legs, and she bites her lip as she realizes what he’s going to do to her. Naturally, she’s fantasized about this before, because there are few things that she knows about that she  _ hasn’t _ fantasized about Leon doing to her, but she was always too shy to ask for anything other than what they’ve already done. He surprises her by taking the initiative, nibbling her inner thigh to get her to gasp for him.

“That’s so cute,” he murmurs, and she knows that she will never get tired of him telling her that she’s cute.

All she can do is sit back, quickly overwhelmed as he nuzzles against her, working his tongue into her with such skill that she has no doubt he’s done this a million times before. Gloria whimpers for him, quickly losing control of her voice as he teases and pleases her, showing her again and again that she will likely never feel this amazing with anyone other than him.

It’s hard not to worry about falling in love with him when he makes her feel like this, and harder  _ to _ worry about that or anything else when all she really cares about is her next orgasm. He has a way of making himself impossible to get over and turning her into the kind of girl who can only think about one thing. In the back of her mind, she knows that she does need to get over him and properly enjoy their affair for what it is, but she enjoys being with him and talking to him and  _ fucking him _ so much that the same thought plays on repeat as he brings her closer and closer.

_ I love him, I love him, I love this man so much _ , until she has to choke it back when she comes, struggling not to accidentally confess amidst the moans that he draws out from her. And he certainly does draw them out, lingering between her legs, not pulling back, not slowing down until the pulse of her climax finally begins to fade. Gloria is left completely breathless and dazed, and Leon just watches her with a playful smirk on his face, no doubt proud of the absolutely  _ champion _ job that he’s done, managing it all with such little effort.

“That was great, huh, kid?” he asks, and she nods, still feeling a little out of it. He gives her a moment to recover before bending her over the bed and fucking her, rough and hasty, his impatience getting the better of him and exposing just how much seeing her pleasure turned him on. She is more than content to give herself over to him completely, so hungry for more that she borders on greedy. It’s hard to tell that she’s the same girl who managed to take charge the last time they met up, but it was only her hunger for him driving her then too.

After he’s come and she’s come a second time, they settle down for a bit, likely just waiting to see if he is able to bounce back in time for another round, before the two of them are too tired to do anything else. At some point, they’ve stripped completely, and she lays with her head on his naked chest, listening to his heartbeat and appreciating the warmth from his skin.

“It’s only been a couple days, but I think you really needed that,” he says, and she blushes.

“I did miss you.”

“That’s adorable,” he teases, which only causes her blush to deepen. “You’ve really got it bad for me, huh?”

She tenses at his words, not sure what she should say to that. From the beginning, she’s understood that this relationship was nothing more than it appeared, and she’s done what she can to help him forget the massive crush she’s harbored for several years. The last thing she wants is for him to think she’s still carrying a torch for him, because if he were to cut things off now, just because of that, she isn’t sure how she would handle it.

“I wouldn’t say that,” she mumbles, and he gives her a squeeze.

“You don’t have to be shy, Gloria. I told you before it was okay if you had a little crush on me, remember? But I guess this might be more than just a little one…” She isn’t looking up at him, but she can imagine the teasing grin on his face, and she wants this to stay a simple joke. Even if he’s making fun of her feelings, as long as he doesn’t realize the depth of them, it doesn’t matter. She just doesn’t want anything to change.

“Whatever you say,” she replies rather flippantly, and Leon laughs it off, dropping the subject.

Throughout all of this, his pulse becomes rather erratic, but she assumes that he is still recovering from fucking her, and decides to think nothing of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, chapter 8 is available elsewhere and will be available here next Wednesday!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, no, Gloria...

Things carry on in much the same way for Gloria as she continues her journey, collecting badges as she goes without too much difficulty. She spends a good deal of time training so that she can manage this, but also spends a good deal of time finding ways that she can hook up with Leon again, and she realizes that there must be a great benefit to traveling freely like this, because she can’t imagine that she could work so easily with his schedules and whims if she was still living at home.

But like this, when she’s always on the road and has the means to take quick trips to various places she’s already been at a nearly moment’s notice, then it’s very easy to be at his beck and call. They meet up in hotels in every city that has one, or he will spend far too much time trying to find where she’s set up camp even though she knows the directions she gave him where crystal clear, and that she’s set up close enough to plenty of distinct landmarks for him to find. He always finds his way to her eventually, so that is all that really matters.

Whether it’s in a hotel or a tent in the middle of nowhere, whether it’s because he called her and asked if she could come around because he really didn’t want to have to do it alone tonight, or because he could tell by her voice that she was especially needy, the night ends with the two of them temporarily satisfied, and no real resolution to the issue that she knows is not really an issue. Or, at least, that’s how she has always decided to deal with it, but from time to time, he still teases her about her feelings, like he’s trying to get her to admit to something.

Naturally, Gloria knows that she can’t just come out and say what’s actually on her mind. From the beginning, she’s known that this was nothing more than a fling for him, and decided that was all it would be for her as well. Her childhood crush on him was something she experienced from afar, without actually knowing him, and doesn’t mean she has feelings for him in real life. Leon is hot and she can’t stop  _ wanting _ him, but she has already decided that this is all it needs to be.

Except he knew that she liked him before, and he won’t let it go, teasing her with that knowledge, and all the while, she can’t keep pretending like she isn’t falling for him for real this time. She likes spending time with him and likes talking to him, outside of all the fucking they’ve been doing, and, after getting the chance to get to know him for real, she discovers that he is everything she imagined him to be, based on Hop’s stories about him, or perhaps even better than she imagined.

At the very least, it’s a little easier to not think about that potential disaster when he’s petting the top of her head and telling her that she’s doing great, while she kneels in front of him, bobbing her head on his cock. Right now, the last thing on her mind is how she’s a few steps away from complicating or ruining this entirely, and the  _ first _ thing on her mind is how she can hardly sit still, how every word of praise that he gives her leaves her squirming and desperate for him to touch her.

But it was her suggestion that she suck him off first tonight, though Leon never complains when she suggests something like  _ that _ , of course. He groans and grips the back of her head, holding her in place as if she would try to pull back, even though they both know she never would. Despite how one-sided this is, she always finds herself unbearably needy when she’s done, because being so close to him, listening to him moan for her and praise her are nearly more than her self-control can handle.

“Ah, god, Gloria,” he gasps, “d’ya want me to finish like this? Cos that’s what’s about to happen, so if you don’t…” She looks up at him, her eyes wide, and he gives a little shudder. “Fuck, baby, don’t you want to wait on that so I’m not all tired out? Or maybe you…”

Gloria doesn’t let up, hoping that that makes her intentions clear, and Leon doesn’t attempt to pull back and doesn’t loosen his grip on her, still holding her head in place, until he is holding it entirely steady and thrusting into her mouth himself, his own control slipping entirely. And she just sits back and takes it, trying not to gag if he should thrust a little too rough, until he’s giving in, groaning as he comes down her throat. After a moment, he pulls out of her mouth with a satisfied sigh, and looks down at her with a lazy grin.

“Now, I know that you’re not gonna be happy just going to bed after that,” he says. “You want me to return the favor, don’t you, kid?”

“That’s only fair,” she replies, her voice still a little breathless, and Leon laughs.

“Of course it is! But, you know, if that’s what you’re after, you can just ask from the beginning. I really don’t need all that in return, not that I’m complaining, cos that was  _ great _ .”

“I wanted to do that,” she replies, and it’s true that she did. No matter how one-sided it may seem, his reactions turn her on a lot, and she likes being able to do something for him, to be able to make him feel that good. It gives her a sense of power in the moment, though she isn’t sure if she wants to admit that part to Leon or not.

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” he teases.

Everything has become so comfortable with him after meeting up so often, fucking so much, texting and calling whenever they have the chance, that it’s hard to even remember how starstruck she was on that first night. Things have changed a lot, which only makes it even more difficult to ignore her feelings, once everything is done and they’ve settled down for the night. She can ignore it well enough while he’s eating her out and she’s tangling her fingers in his hair, relaxing and moaning and giving in to the pleasure in no time at all, but when he holds her as he tries to fall asleep with her in his arms, she keeps thinking that she could get used to this.

After her journey is done, what are the two of them going to do?

She knows that there’s no real answer for that question; they’ll either end the fling or it will continue, probably less frequently, just an occasional hook up if he’s feeling like it. There’s no possibility of anything beyond this, even once the gym challenge is over. She knows that she’s too young for him, that it would cause him all sorts of scandal, and that they couldn’t risk being seen together in public as anything other than the champion and his challenger. Rather than throw off what little she  _ can _ have with him, she would rather just enjoy it and not dwell on what she secretly  _ wants _ .

“I should stop distracting you,” he mumbles, nuzzling the top of her head. “I want you to hurry up so you can come challenge me already.”

“It’s no distraction,” she replies, “and I’m going at a good pace. I can’t challenge you until the finals, so as long as I finish before the championship deadline, then what’s the problem?”

“You sure you’re not just saying that so you get to see me more?” he teases, and she doesn’t have a reply. Of course she isn’t just saying that, but she also doesn’t want to admit that if she could find excuses to see him, she would. Better to keep things simple, after all.

“I’ll be along to battle you in no time,” she finally says.

“Right, but don’t expect to win. I’m still the champion, so I can’t go easy on you, even if I am the champion of your heart!” He laughs at his own joke, but she can’t bring herself to laugh along with him, so flustered that she just ignores him until he is able to fall asleep.

Gloria doesn’t know what she’s going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, the next chapter is available elsewhere and will be here next week!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The penultimate chapter! I've had a lot of fun with this one, already can't wait to start my next project for this ship.

Leon has taken this too far, and there’s no turning back from it now.

He should have stopped this at the beginning, before he let things escalate to this point. He shouldn’t have worried about her feelings in the moment, and instead worried about the long term consequences of sparing them to keep this going. He should have never done this to begin with, he should have minded his own business, he shouldn’t have had sex with his little brother’s best friend the day he  _ met _ her just because she was pretty obviously into him, and cute as hell.

He never should have done any of that, because now he’s in far too deep, and he has no one to blame but himself. Gloria is innocent- at least in this regard- and has no idea what he’s done. As far as he can tell, she is perfectly content with things as they are, and has no intention of pushing him for more or using blackmail to keep him at her side. He likely could have cut things off a long time ago without any real consequence, but he kept making his excuses, because she’s cute, because she’s fun, because he likes her.

But he  _ really _ likes her, in a way that he’s never liked anyone else before, and he knows what that means.

It means that he’s completely out of his depth, and that there’s no way he’s going to be able to just cut things off and move on.

It means that Gloria, who could ruin him if she wanted to, who he never should have even entertained the idea of sleeping with, has managed to completely win him over without even trying.

It means that, against his better judgment, he’s got a thing for the girl he’s been having exclusive but casual sex with for the past few months. The girl who happens to be too young for him, one of his endorsed challengers, and his little brother’s best friend. And just what the hell is he supposed to do about that, anyway?

He’s kept in regular contact with Hop throughout his journey, and Hop never has anything bad to say about Gloria. Always, he sings her praises or complains about how capable of a rival she is and how she’s really making him work for it, but that Leon doesn’t have to worry about her, since it will be Hop coming to challenge him. And though he can fake his way through these conversations, pretending as if he hardly knows her and gets all of his information through Hop, the guilt increases every time.

How’s he supposed to tell Hop about this? Even if they sugarcoat things and don’t mention all the no-strings-attached fucking, once there  _ are _ strings attached, they’ll have to tell Hop about  _ that _ , and even that seems like something Hop will have a hard time accepting. And the fact that Leon is already wondering what will happen should he decide to have some strings attached is as good a sign as any that he is in over his head.

Against his better judgment, even knowing that he will have to face Hop and knowing that exposure could ruin everything, he already knows that he’s going to tell Gloria how he feels.

~X~

She’s camping out on the road the night that he decides to meet up with her. With two gym badges left to collect and just a few weeks before the championship finals to collect them in, she’s making good pace. He wonders if he should wait until after all that to address his feelings, but the more he thinks about it, the more he  _ over _ thinks it, and Leon is not the sort to spend a lot of time thinking.

So, rather than allowing himself any further time to think, he decides to do it  _ now _ , and see what happens. Because, no matter what happens, he doesn’t want to just keep sitting on it and let things continue as they have been. It’s the first time anyone has made him feel like this, the first time he has ever felt so drawn to someone that he wants to keep seeing them and that he wants them to know that he does, that he wants even more than what they already have.

“Gloria,” he says, “I really just wanted to talk to you.”

“Oh.” There’s a look of disappointment in her eyes, and at first, he thinks it’s just because she was looking forward to spending the night together doing more and less than just talking, but then he realizes that it might be a little more than that. This is the look he definitely would have gotten if he had decided to let her down gently, and he is glad in that moment that he never did.

“It’s nothing bad,” he quickly assures her. “At least, I don’t think it is...so, I know I teased you about it a lot, but you really do have a crush on me, right?”

Her face goes red at his words, and he wonders if he might not be putting it too bluntly. He doesn’t intend to sound cocky, assuming that she likes him, but it’s hard not to get that impression from the way she’s behaved around him since day one. Slowly, Gloria nods, not meeting his eyes, and he grins.

“Alright, so would you honestly say I’m the champion of your heart, or what?” When he asks this, she looks up and scowls at him, causing him to laugh. “Maybe that was a little much, but you get what I’m saying!”

“I really don’t,” she says, her scowl fading as she simply frowns. “You already knew that I liked you, so why are you bringing it up?”

“I just wanted to know if you still did. You actually know me now, so maybe I’m different from what you imagined.”

“You are, but not in a bad way. I’m honestly just...really happy that we get to see each other so much, and that you call me and stuff.” By the end of her sentence, she’s mumbling and looking down again, looking like the same shy and unsure girl he first met. They’ve come a long way since then, but she’s still Gloria and she’s still just as cute as she was back then.

“The thing is,” he says, realizing that he doesn’t know how he wants to say it. Even if they start a relationship, they won’t really be able to go on dates or do anything in public. He doesn’t have anything new to offer her, and no idea how to put his feelings into words, but he can’t shake the feeling that she has to know, and that they can’t continue as if it is just a fling to him. “The thing is...I think I have a crush on you too, Gloria.”

There is a pause that goes on long enough for him to think that maybe that was the wrong thing to say. He doesn’t know why it would make her upset, but he’s very afraid that he’s somehow made her upset before she finally says, “You’re not messing with me, are you?”

“Huh? Why would I be…” He trails off. So, she just doesn’t believe him? Well, he can’t say that he blames her, after spending so much time teasing her about her own crush, and only wanting to see her for casual sex. “I’m really not messing with you, Gloria.”

“Then are you just saying that so you don’t hurt my feelings? Because you don’t have to worry about that, I already knew that we would never...you know.”

“I mean, we can’t really...not yet, at least,” he replies. “But I’m not messing with you, I’m not saying anything just to be nice, or anything like that! If you don’t mind waiting around for a while, and just doing what we’ve been doing, then I really do want to be with you!” He offers her a bright smile, hoping that it will get the point across and that she will understand that he’s being genuine.

“Leon…” Gloria stares at him, and doesn’t say anything else.

“You can call me Lee if you want,” he says, “unless that’s weird cos my whole family does, but I wanna be close like that with you! We both like each other, so don’t worry about anything else, alright?”

Rather than replying, Gloria simply scoots closer to him, until she can wrap her arms around him and hug him. Leon smiles, wrapping his arms around her in return, and decides that it’s fine that she doesn’t have anything to say right now. It’s probably a lot to spring on her, and honestly, he’s barely been able to keep up with everything himself. He’s only gotten this far by acting impulsively and not taking time to think things through, so if she would rather be close and not talk things out, that is perfectly fine by him. The way he sees it, they have plenty of time, and putting it off is no problem.

In the end, she does agree to be with him, saying that it’s a lot to process at once, but that she’s fantasized about  _ this _ nearly as much as she has fucking him. Maybe not in those exact words, but that’s the impression that Leon gets, and he’s happy just to see how happy he makes her. Tomorrow, they might talk about more of the specifics, and he can make sure that she understands that they can’t go public yet, and not for a long time, but since she’s been so understanding of everything else so far, he doesn’t think that will be a big deal.

They fit into one sleeping bag that night, since he really doesn’t want to go anywhere else and would rather just spend the night with his girlfriend. It gives him a strange thrill, thinking of her as his girlfriend, and he wonders if it makes her as excited as he does his. He feels kind of like a kid right now, so excited that he can hardly sleep, but as he holds her close, he finally starts to drift off.

Which is around the time that he hears his brother’s voice from outside the tent, saying, “Gloria? Is that you in there?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, the next and final chapter is available elsewhere and will be available here next week. After that, a new project begins!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the fun! If you were saving the Christmas oneshot for afterwards, you can check it out now, and I have plans for one more fic after that one. That doesn't mean I'll be done with this continuity, I might write more Dethroned smut specifically within this timeline, so subscribe to the series itself if you're interested in more!

Gloria feels like her heart stops when she hears Hop’s voice outside while she’s sharing a sleeping bag with his older brother, but she doesn’t even have a chance to try to get rid of him. As soon as she’s said, “Um, yeah-” he’s already starting unzipping the entrance to come say hi, and she realizes too late that she shouldn’t have said anything at all. He wouldn’t just boldly enter anyone’s tent like that, but his best friend is fair game.

“Hop, wait, I-”

But it’s too late. He’s already poking his head in to grin at her, then freezing in place as he looks to Leon, then looks back at her, then looks back at Leon. His mouth comes open but he can’t seem to find anything to say, until he finally closes it again, still not making any move to come in or go back out. Of course, it would be really cramped with all three of them packed inside, but that’s not the main concern right now.

Her mind races as she tries to think of some kind of lie, any excuse to make it seem natural for Leon to be here with her, but the fact that they’re sharing a sleeping bag says it all. If they hadn’t already settled in for the night, maybe they could have passed it off as something else, but...no. They don’t need to lie about it.

Leon took her by complete surprise, meeting up with her just to talk, and, rather than ending things like she expected him to, telling her that he feels the same way about her. All his teasing about her feelings lead up to the moment where he revealed that they weren’t all that one-sided, making this the happiest night of her life so far. In the back of her mind, she knew there would be new concerns regarding who knew about them and how much of a secret this could really remain at this rate, but she hadn’t expected to be faced with one of the people she was most concerned about telling so soon.

But now Hop is here, looking between the two of them with his shock written all over his face, and even if there were some way to lie about this and convince him that it isn’t what it looks like, Gloria doesn’t want to do that. If this is becoming more serious, then the longer they hide it from Hop, the harder it will be to come clean. In a way, it might be better that they were left with no choice, though this isn’t the best way for him to find out. Still, he could have caught them doing something a lot worse…

“...Lee?”

Sheepishly, Leon offers a half a wave as he sits up, bringing Gloria up with him. “Hey, Hop. Didn’t expect to see you tonight.”

“I...me neither? Gloria...hey, um, I just wanted to stop in and say hi, so I…” Hop’s expression is impossible to read as he stammers his way through the conversation, before he finally gives up on trying to pretend that he has no idea what’s going on, and that it’s normal to run into both of them at the same time. “What’s going on?”

“We’re...me and Leon…” she starts, but stops before she can finish her sentence because she isn’t sure what Leon wants her to tell Hop. Though he made it clear to her that he wants to be with her, he also made it clear that it’s not something they can be entirely honest about, and Hop may be her best friend, but it’s  _ his _ younger brother. She might need to tread a bit more carefully, so she looks to him so that he might continue.

“Hop,” he says, “I’m going out with your best friend.” Just like that. He says it so bluntly that Gloria is torn between feeling proud of herself for the easy way Leon admits to their relationship, and feeling embarrassed with how shamelessly he confesses the truth to Hop.

“It does kind of look like that,” Hop says, giving the two of them a half of a smile. “So, you two...I had no idea, how long have you…” He doesn’t want to show either of them his feelings on the matter, trying to bury his shock behind support, trying to act casually, as if he happens upon scenes like this all the time.

“Not long. You introduced us, and things sort of happened from there. We only just decided to get serious!” Leon explains, and though she’s glad he doesn’t go into detail about what they’ve been doing in the interim, considering how close they were cuddled up tonight, she doubts Hop would have a hard time putting those pieces together. Maybe Leon would have, if the roles were reversed, but not Hop. She can feel herself blushing as she thinks of the implications of his statement.

“Yeah, that’s exactly what happened,” she agrees. “We just sort of hit it off after we met, and tonight, he asked me if I wanted to…”

“To be my girlfriend!” he finishes with a nod. “You were going to be the first person we told, you know.” She didn’t know that that’s what he was thinking, but it makes sense. Likely, they would have discussed it in the morning, but Hop showing up unexpectedly has moved things along without giving them a chance to plan.

“I...just don’t really know what to say,” says Hop, still trying to keep up his smile, still trying to look as though he expected this all along and that they haven’t managed to throw him completely off balance.

“I’m sorry.” Suddenly, Leon is serious, more serious than Gloria has ever seen him. More serious, even, than when he confessed to her earlier. He stands up the rest of the way so that he can properly face Hop. “Like I said, things happened. I never expected it to go this far, and I’m sorry.”

“Come on, what are you apologizing for, Lee?” he asks, his smile finally starting to falter. “Sure, it’s unexpected and maybe a little weird, but I’m happy for you! My best friend and my older brother...it’s really kind of perfect, isn’t it?”

“You know what I’m apologizing for. I should have said something to you first of all, for one thing, or maybe never even considered it. I didn’t think anything through, because you know I never do! Before I knew what was happening, I’d already fallen for her.”

“I can’t exactly blame you for that, can I?” Hop looks up at him, shaking his head, and Gloria wonders if she should try to join in, or just let the two of them talk this out. She should be apologizing to Hop as well, for all the years she prayed he never found out about her crush on Leon, for letting herself get carried away as soon as she met him, and for hiding the truth throughout their journey, always able to talk to Hop as if nothing has changed. But for now, she’ll let Leon say his piece.

“It’s alright to be mad at me for this.”

“I’m really not mad,” Hop insists, and at least that sounds genuine. “Really thrown, that’s for sure, and I guess a little bit hurt, but I’m not mad at you, Lee.”

There’s a long pause as the brothers stare at each other but then, nearly simultaneously, they both smile, and Gloria can’t detect any insincerity in either expression. Leon claps a hand on Hop’s shoulder, and Hop grins up at him like he always does, the two of them reaching an understanding without having to say much at all. Now, it’s Gloria’s turn to speak.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” she says. “I didn’t know how to, and I didn’t know if I  _ should _ , because we really can’t tell anyone-”

“I’m not mad at you either, you should know that,” Hop interrupts, giving her the same smile that he gave Leon. “I’m happy for you. I bet you never thought this would happen!”

He gives her such a knowing smile that she asks, “What do you mean by that?”

“Aw, come on, Gloria, you’re my best friend. You think I couldn’t tell that you liked Lee? You always got this funny look on your face whenever I talked about him, it was pretty obvious,” he says with a small laugh, and for a moment, Gloria is absolutely mortified. “I definitely understand why you never told me about  _ that _ , but I could always tell.”

“I didn’t want you to think that I…” She trails off, but it is obvious what she was going to say.

“Yeah, but you didn’t like Lee when we first met, so I know you weren’t just trying to get close to him! Come on, I know you better than  _ that _ , Gloria.”

“What, you really had it that bad for me?” Leon teases, speaking up again, and now she is beyond mortified. “Hop, come on, tell me more about that ‘funny look’ on her face. What was she like?”

“Both of you cut it out!” she protests, causing them both to laugh. Though they’ve turned it around on her and are having a laugh at her expense, she can’t really be mad. In fact, if anything, she’s happy that things have turned out this way. She’s glad that they were able to tell Hop and that he was the first to know, and she’s glad that he isn’t mad about the whole thing. He may be hurt that they kept the secret, but at least he understands, and seems willing to help them keep it a secret.

And she’s more than glad about what came before that; she’s absolutely overjoyed to know that Leon has fallen for her, no matter how unbelievable that may be. That part still feels like something out of a dream, but then, so has everything ever since they met. Gloria can’t believe how lucky she is, to be able to be with her longtime celebrity crush, to get to meet him in person and genuinely fall for him, and to find that he’s better than she could have imagined.

When Hop finally leaves them alone for the night, she is happy just to lay with Leon, picking up where they left off before they were interrupted.

~X~

“So, tomorrow’s your big day. Or, one of them. Not  _ the _ big day, but that’s definitely coming soon!” Leon says, and he’s right. The next day will be a big day for her, leading to more big days, bringing her that much closer to facing him in battle. She has one last gym badge to obtain before she qualifies for the championship, and tonight, she rests up in Hammerlocke, planning to get that badge the next day.

“Getting nervous?” she teases, and he shakes his head.

“Nah, I think I can handle myself, even against a powerhouse like you. I bet Raihan’s getting nervous right about now, though that doesn’t mean you should go too easy on him. He’s a serious contender, one of my biggest rivals! Make sure you thrash him real good for me, alright?”

“Of course,” she agrees, “but I didn’t invite you out here to talk about battling, you know?”

“I thought you just wanted to see me,” he says, pretending to pout. “Does it really matter what we talk about? Aren’t you just happy to get some time with your boyfriend?”

She still thrills to hear him say that, but she shakes her head. “Oh, come on, you know exactly what you’re here for. I invited you for a reason, and you rushed over here for the same reason, even if you did get lost for a half hour.”

“That’s less time than usual!” he points out.

“Probably only because you were so eager,” she replies, stepping closer to him, and he smirks down at her.

“Alright, ya caught me, baby,” he says with a shrug. “I just didn’t want you thinking I had a one-track mind or anything like that.”

“Haven’t you always?”

“Maybe, but at least you’re the only thing on that one-track mind lately.” With that, he pulls her into a kiss, one that Gloria eagerly returns, grabbing hold of the front of his shirt to pull him in deeper. She’s only grown bolder in the short time since he confessed to her, so happy to be able to call him hers, even if it is something that they have to keep to themselves.

Even if Hop is the only person in the world besides the two of them that knows, she is so proud to have Leon as her boyfriend that she lets her excitement get the better of her when they are alone, no longer feeling any need to hold back around him. She hasn’t told him that she loves him yet, but that will come soon, she thinks, once she’s sure that she’s ready and when she thinks that he will be ready to hear it.

In the meantime, they have plenty to do to keep her occupied, and he guides her to the bed, only to turn around and fall on his back, pulling her on top of him to continue kissing her. He is always able to let her lay on top of him like she’s completely weightless, holding onto her shoulders until she breaks the kiss, sitting up on him and grinning down at him.

“This is exactly what you came for, right, Champion?” she asks.

“Champion of your heart?” he tries, reminding her of a joke he made not long before his confession.

Nodding, she says, “Champion of my heart. If it really makes you that happy to hear me say it.”

“Of course it does! And you already know this is what I came for, so get on with it so I can come for something else.” Gloria has to resist the urge to groan at his attempt at a joke, and instead pulls back a bit more so that she can pull down his shorts in one swift motion. After that comes her panties, and just like so many times before, they’re too impatient to fully undress before they fuck.

She positions herself over his face before going for his cock, and Leon eagerly eats her out, moaning into her as he does so. He holds onto her hips as he works his tongue up into her, and Gloria is soon moaning with him, feeling herself grow weak as she gives in to him. It seems like just yesterday, while also feeling like years ago, that she was left to spend countless nights alone, struggling to figure her body out enough to relieve the ache that the champion on TV left her with.

Now, she has him all to herself, and though they’re both often busy, he still somehow finds time to take care of that ache himself.

Soon enough, she’s hastily pulling back, torn between her desire to keep riding his face until she comes and her desire to get on with things, but the latter ultimately wins out. She pushes back, his hands remaining on her hips all the while, until she can sink down onto him, groaning his name as she does. Leon holds onto her, and as she begins to steadily rise and fall on his lap, he takes over, pulling her down onto him to increase her pace.

The two of them work opposite each other then, with Leon pushing up into her and Gloria grinding down on him, with him picking her up and pulling her back down and her bouncing on him whenever his grip loosens enough to allow her that freedom of movement. It’s quick and clumsy, with neither able to think of anything other than getting off, and getting each other off.

His hands drift down after a while to grab her ass, groaning happily as he squeezes her, jerking up into her until it’s clear that he’s at his limit. Gloria looks down at him, reaching to rest a hand on either side of his face, watching him as his eyes close and as he bites his lip, grunting one last time as he gives a weak thrust and comes. She watches his face for as long as she can before her head tips back, her voice breaking as she whimpers his name.

The two only rest for a little while before they’re at it again, eager to make the most of their time together, neither wanting to stop until they’re completely worn out. After that, Gloria will get a very good night’s sleep with Leon at her side, wondering once again how she got to be this lucky, how he went from being just the champion, her best friend’s brother, and someone she could only touch in her most private fantasies, to being this close to her, to caring about her and, well, fucking her way better than he ever did in her fantasies.

She still has a ways to go before she thinks she can genuinely take him on in battle, and she still has a lot left to prove. It will be a long time before they can even consider going public with their relationship, and a while before they will have more than secret meetups in hotel rooms, or out in the middle of nowhere. With all of that in mind, she is still blissfully happy, and excited to see where things go from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting next week on Wednesdays is a new AU with these two, a more in-depth look at SwSh with Gloria having known Leon and Hop her whole life and having had a crush on Leon most of that time. It'll be a slow burn, so not the right off the bat, short and sweet fuckfest that this was, but I hope you enjoy it all the same!

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  



End file.
